


Sweet-Tooth to the Rescue

by GlowBug2013



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship/Love, Ice Cream, Panic Attack, kind-heart, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowBug2013/pseuds/GlowBug2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set S5-S6 break: Dean is living with Lisa</p><p>Dean has a flashback and a panic attack. Ben was just trying to get some extra dessert, but ended up findind Dean in that whole mess. Even though he's been warned about these situations, he still wants to help. Dean learns a little more about how much he's truly loved by the little family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet-Tooth to the Rescue

Ben mentally prepared his best arsenal while he headed to the garage. All he wanted was an ice cream bar. Sure, maybe it was almost bedtime, and a school night, and he technically had a cookie earlier, but Dean is cool. As long as it’s gone before his mom gets home, he couldn’t fathom why he would be denied.  
He hadn’t counted on this though. He pushed into the garage to find Dean sitting on the floor, face buried in his thighs. Only the worklights over the toolbench were on, but even in the dim, shadowing light he could see that the man was shaking. It wasn’t a wild guess to assume that he was really only being held up by the tarped Impala that his back rested against. Ben wasn’t supposed to go near Dean when he was like this.   
There were rules about this. Ben’s mother had once tried to explain to Ben that Dean had something called PTSD. It meant that sometimes he thought that he was still fighting monsters, and he loses control of himself for a bit. These ‘panic attacks’, as his mom called them, happen sometimes. Ben is supposed to get his mom straight away, then go somewhere else. But right now his mom isn’t here, and Dean’s shaking something fierce.  
“Dean?” He ventured uncertainly. The older jumped, clearly startled. He wiped hastily at his face, seeming to have a tough time catching his breath. “Go in the house, Ben.” The hoarse reply was leveled at him, but didn’t do much good. The stubborn boy inched closer, drawing courage from the sheer desire to help the man that he looked up to for so much.  
He settled beside the Winchester, making good and sure to give him a little personal space. Cautiously, he rested a hand on the large, shaking shoulder and started to rub slow, wide circles across the top of the muscular back. After his mom had told him the name of what happens to Dean, he’d taken the information to school with the intention of multiplying it. He studied all sorts of websites and even read out of a few books.   
“So at school today, Aimee sat with Peter at lunch again. That was every day this week. I hear that they’re getting ice cream on Sunday after church together too. Max is so mad, because he wanted to sit with Aimee, he saves her a seat and everything. She always goes to Peter though.” The child rambled, setting a more steady and comfortable rhythm with his back rubbing.   
“I thought Max had a thing for Rose?” The elder responded shakily. Ben sighed in relief, overjoyed that his distraction techniques were working. He hurried to continue, “He did, but Rose decided that she wasn’t interested and only sits with Carrie and Leeann now. He probably could have had Aimee, but he tried going for Maren first.” Dean wasn’t shaking quite so badly now, and seemed to be coming back to himself bit by bit.  
Ben rested his hand firmly, motionlessly between the father figure’s shoulder blades, as a show of comfort and support long after the man had caught his breath and wiped away the final tears. He knew Dean liked contact after these episodes, as he would hold his mom’s hand for hours after one sometimes. Dudes don’t hold hands though, so it remained anchored over the slightly protruding spine.  
Neither knew how long it had been, but he was nearly out of ‘sixth-grade drama’ and trying to pick between ‘best cars in the world’ or ‘reasons why pop is the worst music ever’ as topic for the next round when Dean reached out a long, strong arm and used it to pull Ben into his side. Ben always thought it was weird that the man always seemed to smell faintly of leather, even if he wasn’t wearing any.  
“Thank you, Ben.” He growled into the child’s hair. The heavy, familiar weight of the boy resting on his shoulder was beyond comforting. He’d never admit it, but when the kid draped over him to pull him into a hug, things loosened in his chest in a way that they hadn’t for many years.  
“Do you want to talk about it? Any idea what triggered you?” The questions were straightforward and informed sounding. “Where’d you learn about triggers?” The older asked, a little taken aback. “When mom told me that you have panic attacks I looked them up. Even though I’m not supposed to help I still wanted to know.” He explained hurriedly.   
“That’s pretty good, man. I’d say I’m okay for now, Tiger. If I can put my finger on it, you’ll be the first to know.” He lied convincingly. “I think what I need right now is some ice cream. Wanna join me?” He invited, earning an excited nod. With a weak smile, he managed to get the two of them to their feet and into the house without further incident.  
When Lisa got home, the look on her face was near murderous. “Benjamin Braeden, would you care to explain why you’re still up?” He looked to Dean for help and the question was quickly redirected. “Well, Dean?” she fired, sounding more annoyed and tired than angry. The elder of the two decided to face the wrath first.   
“I was having a rough night. Ben was being a good buddy and cheering me up. He was just on his way to bed now.” He answered honestly. Lisa’s expression softened. “Okay, but now means now.” She issued the command and Ben sighed, tossing his last few bites of ice cream in the trash still on the stick. He grabbed a quick, one-armed hug from Dean and then hugged his mom and headed up the stairs. “Brush your teeth.” She called out after him.  
They both puttered around, tidying up and whatnot until they heard Ben’s door close upstairs. Then Dean had a small hand on his shoulder, turning him around. He sighed in relief when the hands moved to his waist and she pulled him a little closer. Her arms slipped around him and he let himself be held, resting his head atop hers when she placed it on his chest.  
“What happened?” She asked softly. After a deep, slow, cleansing breath he just shrugged. “I just started thinking and couldn’t stop. I was in the middle of an attack when Ben walked in. I told him to leave, but he stayed with me and we just talked about nonsense until I came back. He’s a great kid, Lise. Said he researched all the stuff you told him I was going through."  
He may have thought he sounded fine, but Lisa knew better, picking up on how tired and distant he sounded. "What were you thinking about that triggered you?” She asked gently, splaying one hand on the small of his back and resting the other playfully on his posterior. Dean smiled into her hair, knowing that she wouldn’t buy ‘I don’t know’ or ‘nothing’. “I was thinking about taking Ben fishing. Then I started thinking about the time I took Sam fishing and- and he fell in and blamed me for pushing him… I totally did.”  
His voice broke and he cut himself off. He wrapped his own arms a little tighter around Lisa, trying his best to draw comfort in any amount. She responded by rubbing a hand up and down his back. Dean curled further around her and she knew it wouldn’t be long before he was a mess again. “Hey, why don’t we turn in?” She whispered. He grumbled uncertainly in response, but let go of her just long enough for the two of them to get upstairs. He wondered vaguely if this was the best he could hope for out of life, but wearily decided that he could live like this. He was better than before, but knew he’d never be whole… not really. But he could do this. He could do this for the kid, if not for himself.


End file.
